runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bamboo Forest
The Bamboo Forest is a large expanse of woodland to the east of Tokaji. It contains a new Woodcutting and Firemaking guild and also a new dungeon and boss monster for both free players and members. The gate to the east blocks off the members only part of the Eastern Realms. If you continue east, you will end up in the village of Mikyo. Wandering nearer to Tokaji are level 56 young cyclopes. You need to kill one as a task in the quest Mysterious East. Further out in the forest are level 76 cyclopes - which can pose a danger to lower-leveled players. All cyclopes however they will never enter Tokaji, the Lonely Wanderer Lodge or the Forestry Guild. Also, cyclopes of any kind will not cross roads as they are frightened of human technology. It is rumored that pandas live around here, although this has now been confirmed as false - they live east of Mikyo. Forestry Guild For more detail, see the article Forestry Guild The Forestry Guild (also known as the Woodcutting Guild or the Firemaking Guild) is located in the north of the bamboo forest. Entry requires 60 Woodcutting or 60 Firemaking. Cyclops' Den The cyclops' den is a new dungeon that can be accessed from two points in the south of the bamboo forest. It plays a major role in the quest Sword of Tukani, as the cyclops warlord on the lowest level drops one of the shards required. Unlike western ogres, cyclopes prefer to live underground to shelter from human influence. This is the home of all cyclopes that wander the bamboo forest. Near the entrances are level 56 young cyclops. Further in are level 76 cyclops and also level 94 cyclops shamans. Cyclops warlord In the center of the dungeon, surrounded by cyclops shamans is a hole in the floor. Use a rope to go down into the room below. Inside dwells the only free-to-play boss monster - a level 135 Cyclops warlord. The warlord only uses melee but can hit over 150. However, its attacks are relatively inaccurate and it is very weak to magic. The chamber is multi-combat so a team of players can work to bring it down. The warlord has a special attack where it will stomp on the ground and stun all surrounding players, dealing 30 to 200 damage. The damage can only be weakened by Protect from Melee and not completely stopped. Defenders The cyclopes in the western Warriors' Guild are most noted for dropping defenders - weapons with offensive stat bonuses that are wielded in the shield slot. Young cyclopes drop bronze to black, regular cyclopes iron to mithril, cyclops shamans steel to adamant and the cyclops warlord mithril to dragon. All of these defenders are non-tradeable and all, apart from dragon, are now available to free players. These defenders have the same stats as those in the Warrior's Guild and can be used to gain entry there. Cyclopes in the Warrior's Guild can now also give dragon defenders, though much more rarely. Obviously, higher-leveled defenders are rare drops. The summoning defense bonus has no effect on free worlds and isn't visible on the equipment screen. Dragon Defender This is now in the RuneScape Game! The Dragon Defender is a very rare drop from the cyclops warlord and an extremely rare drop from the cyclopes in the Warriors' Guild. It requires 60 Attack and Defence to wield. The stat bonuses are much more offensive than other shields and, as it is the best defender, this makes it the best offensive item to carry in the shield slot. It is non-tradeable. The bonuses are shown in the table below: Lonely Wanderer Lodge The Lonely Wanderer Lodge is a pub on the road east of the Bamboo Forest. It also plays a role in the Sword of Tukani quest as the owner is in possession of one of the shards needed. The bartender sells beer and a new drink called 'Wanderer's Brew' which lowers Attack and Strength by 2 while restoring run energy fully. There are 10 beer and 5 wanderer's brew in stock for each player. Category:Dungeons